A Glistening New Hope
by AI434
Summary: Follow a 20 year old Daugter of Pluto as she is ready to share her old and new adventures with the world. watch her interact with you favorite characters and new ones. And maybe even find love


Holy cow have things changed from last time we met…. I don't know what to really tell you or where to start so i guess i'll just start blurring out information and fill you in.

My name is Alexandra… or alexa… Or Lex for short. Not sure if most people call me Alexandra but that's what my parent's named me. My mother said it's because she wanted me to be something big, like Alexander the great. But i ran away from my life, well sort of. I still visit my mom Every once in a while. But i don't really have a home, Sort of a nomad situation and from the whole thing you'd think that i was a daughter of Hermes. But Like 4 years ago i found out my real dad was Pluto. Yea… i was pretty freaked out about it like.. God of death and the underworld and that type but that's how life is and i've moved past that and it's really become part of my life and now i've just allowed myself to dive into the magical and mystical world of myths. You know how people tell you that you shouldn't believe things unless you see them, Well this is all kind of not seeable due to this thing called the mist but whatever. Right now" the girl was interrupted "wow that's a fairly nice intro" she rolled her eyes and looked back to see her ghost friend, she made a face to the camera. " is Harvey. He's like my guardian ghost or angel type thing. My dad makes him guard me or." she paused trying to think exactly what she'd say next. "He's supposed to be like my conscience or something and we get along. But as you can see he's a ghost. He died in world war 2, he was some sort of captain and also a son of pluto soo my dad assigned him to me due to me not wanting to go to camp. Either one." she paused tapping her fingers against her mouth in a thinking process.

"Oh yea… we are in New York and it's night time annnnnnnddddd we.. noooo I" she was interrupted again "WILL be killing yourself!" she sighed and pushed a smile to the camera, She held a gopro hero 5. "I will be jumping from there and appearing there." she pointed the camera to a large and modern building "freedom tower" she turned the camera back to herself

"This has never been attempted.. That i know of and should never be attempted due to how dangerous it is!"

"And that's exactly why you shouldn't try it. But you know what i don't care anymore. Go ahead, Jump and break your legs or something. Your dad will kill me but it's better than you half the time doing these stunts for your online audience !" The girl 'had' a blog.. It wasn't for mortals…. It was meant for demigods. But…sometimes the information leaked to mortals. It actually created lots of problems for her. Sometimes people recognized her. Lex wasn't posting on youtube. It was a personal blog she'd created for the small amount of friends at both camps

She had about 10 viewers which wasn't much.. Then there was her family or her mom and cousins. It was Dangerous to call a certain number due to the high risks of monster tracking those who you loved. So this was the best way to communicate for her. "This really is stupid and you really should reconsider this, Honestly it's the dumbest idea you had yet." Harvey sounded nervous. Lex knew that he cared about her but this was something she'd done in theory, if accomplished it was a game changer and battle winning move.

"Anyways it's time" Lex threw Harvey the camera and he missed. He wasn't very alert most of the time as to what she was currently doing. He'd watch the shadows and surrounding area. It gave off the impression that he was easily scared, But on the contrast Harvey was a true warrior. Then again he was half ghost half real. Shadow tendrils came and caught the camera. The girl disappeared into the shadows. Then soon after the camera followed.

The girl stood on top of the freedom tower waiting to perform her jump. She could feel every nerve in her body telling her not to jump. But Lex was born for danger.

"Here goes death" Her hands actually shook making the camera footage shaky. Lex's white converse neared the edge of the building, taking a couple of deep breaths. She was beginning to hyperventilate from the altitude and wind… She didn't like heights. It wasn't her strongpoint.

"Told ya so" Harvey was behind her. "And even if you could wanted to, You'd never do it in style." the male jumped off and did a flip and he was gone. Lex was left wide eyed and she could feel anger brewing. Yeah she was going to do this. She took a step back and jumped. At first the feeling was pure fear "AHHHHHHH OOOHHH SHIIII" the REALM… She didn't have lots of time.. "COME… ON COME…..ON." She'd never needed to travel so fast. The floor was approaching fast. "ooooooHHHHHHH SHIII" then the air seemed to quickly reach a freezing level and BAM Lex was gone.

Harvey was left on the ground wondering what had happened. "Oh… no this isn't good." He was quickly filled with fear. Seconds later Lex appeared in a dark shadow cast of a tree in a small park near the building. She jumped out of the shadows with two short stygian iron swords that glowed purple. Her face held a total shocked expression….

"DID YOU SEE THAT! HOLY COW! DID YOU? DID YOU ?" Harvey quickly let out a sigh of relief. "I'll tell you that you scared the crap out of me" She dropped the swords and threw her arms up in the air in celebration that she seemed to be locked into. "THAT WAS SO WILD"

Harvey was quick to realize people were beginning to stare.. The fact someone was screaming and appeared out of nowhere wasn't exactly the attention they needed. " hey SHHHH SHHH" he looked around again. They both looked about the same age so it looked more like a crazy couple to the bystander than a guardian. "Hey, Hey let's go" Lex wasn't to happy " we need to celebrate, we can't treat this like anything else." he was getting really angry and nervous. " you need to get rid of those by the way!" He pointed to the two short swords that now laid on the ground due to her celebration. 'Oh shoot" she waved her hands in the air and tried to make the swords disappear but her vision was beginning to blur. Luckily harvey took a more physical form and caught her as she began lost a little bit of her balance. "I don't feel too good". He smiled a bit "of course you don't, first off you just jumped through the shadow realm twice.. And jumped off a building." Harvey looked around and noticed that there was a small crowd beginning to ask each other questions as it tried to figure out exactly what had just occurred. Now with her leaning on him. "Hey does she need an ambulance ? She seems to have dropped her crutches ? I can call and ambulance if you need it." Harvey thought for a second."uhhh no we are good sir, My girl seems to be suffering from faut…" What was something kids did these days ? Harvey wasn't exactly sure. The Ghost hadn't kept up with young adult traditions. The good part was the mist was working. But he hoped the man wouldn't try and pick up Lex's supposed the expense of having their soul sucked in.

"She's just tired that's all sir" Alexandra was trying to regain her composure. "I'm ok sir.. Really" she tried not to cough but it came out. "You certainly don't look ok ? I'm going to call a hospital."

"That won't be necessary we are headed to the emergency room right now sir" Lex managed to get out. She actually felt like she was fading. "Ohhhh crap…." her voice began to get weaker "Harvey we need to get out of here." her hand managed to touch his face. She needed his attention. He looked back at the man who was now calling an ambulance. Harvey couldn't pick up the swords, he was a spirit. He'd only been given enough power by Pluto to Take a more Physical form when Lex was hurt or needed protection or help. Even then he was very limited to his interaction with things. But Stygian iron was something he absolutely could not touch the metal or his life would end. "Lex stay with me stay with me…" he tapped her shoulder… Harvey could already hear a siren in the distance. He needed a plan, Harvey couldn't use powers, not that he wouldn't he couldn't he was the male began to offer a silent prayer to their father. "please .. come on don't come on" then a voice "Alright people nothing to see here, Move along" Harvey looked up to see 3 more individuals. "Lets go people give them space, Are you guys alright" But Harvey was a little skeptical. One male and two females… Monsters ? No they didn't feel like it. The male approached him with one of the females, the other seemed to stand between them and the crowd. "Listen, i know what you two are. And we are also half bloods. My names mark and this is kharli and gwen. We are from camp halfblood. I'm a son of aphrodite and kharli over here is a daughter of apollo. Then gwen over there is a daughter of demeter. We saw your little stunt and needless to say it was as reckless as it was cool. Now we are your key to getting out of her alive so listen. We will act like we know you and our car is over there and we will help carry her. Kharli you grab the swords" Harvey was skeptical but what choice did he have " No the swords are stygian iron. Only she can grab them or else your soul gets sucked it." he looked very scared if the metal himself. Mark seemed to not taken the news lightly. "I can grab them" Lex waved her hand and the swords disappeared. The crowd didn't take to that too well. " WHAT THE?" Mark turned to Harvey " go we need to go" But the group stood frozen at a sound that pierced the air. And it didn't take long for a Large Griffin to land behind the crowd. "Oh FuCK" mark wasn't happy. His hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a chapstick. Upon touching the bottom a sword appeared. Kharli seemed to have made a bow and arrows appear out of nowhere. Gwen… well her hands glowed and the weeds around them created a barrier. Kharli seemed to have found a nice hole to fire at the griffin from.

"Alright team we got trouble, let's give em hell." the people seemed to have dispersed. Who knew what the heck they saw. Kharli wasted no time to open fire and this bought harvey time to get back to Lex. "Hey Come onnnnn We need you now more than ever girl" Mark looked at Harvey "Do you like plan on helping ? Or ?" He wasn't happy…. Wait.. harvey though for a second. Where was freedom tower. They were still in New york, But wait a minute... thats... "THAT"S THE FED" he wasn't going to wait here. "LETS GO" he threw lex over his shoulder and began to run. Kharli was walking backwards and firing nonstop. The arrows had little to no effect. Gwen has raised the plants to cover the monster and hold it down . It didn't take long for it to break free. "LEX WE NEED YOU" the monster let out another scream . Mark was screaming orders to the girls as if they couldn't think for themselves.

The daughter of Demeter and Apollo held their own. But they needed help. Harvey had seen Alexandra live up to her very name in battle. More screeches filled the air…

"Oh shit" Mark looked scared. "ALEXANDRA WAKE UP" the crew had managed to run into an alley and the other two girls stood on guard watching the skies. Lex seemed to open her eyes a bit and mutter something. Mark kneeled down next to harvey and alexandra. "Here i have some of this" he reached into his pocket and pulled out some Ambrosia and nectar. "Have her take some of this and she'll be better. Maybe good enough to come back to camp." Harvey managed to take the food and open the girls mouth. She managed to take the food. Quickly after her eyes opened and she seem to come back to her senses.

"Hey we've got company… " there was more griffins now. " good job we trapped ourselves" kharli didn't sound to pleased.

"Where are we.. what the hell is happening" Lex has lots of questions and harvey didn't have the patience right now. "HEY we need help CARE to HELP!" Mark punched his shoulder. "she's like half dead anyways what can she do"

Alexandra didn't take well to insults. "Probably more than you three can" she managed to stand up as she leaned on the wall. The dark alley allowed the shadows to heal her. "Alexandra's back baby" she smiled the rest of them started at her like she was crazy. The girl waved her hands and clapped them together in the form of fists. Immediately she disappeared, Only to reappear behind the giant bird with both swords again. . The darkness seemed to be holding the bird down. The daughter of demeter added her own vines to fortify what was already held down. And kharli.. Well she wasted no time. The girl began to fire at the animals head and injured it. Lex wasted no time to stab it so the animal couldn't regenerate and poof.. It dissipated, " we need to get out of her now!" Lex had recovered but.. She wasn't exactly hoping to kill anymore than 1 of these things.

"Lets go i can conceal our position as we move" she knocked her fits together and a wave of darkness surrounded the group. Mark wasted no time "You heard her, move out"


End file.
